disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fillmore (Cars)
Fillmore is a character in Disney/Pixar's 2006 film Cars and its sequel. He was voiced by George Carlin in the first film (before his death in 2008) and by Lloyd Sherr in the sequel. Appearances ''Cars'' In the first film, Fillmore is a 1960 Volkswagen Transporter bus with psychedelic symbols and liberal/environmental bumper stickers on his body. (he's a hippie) Fillmore is a strong advocate of natural products and makes his living by selling organic fuel behind his neon dome, painted similarly to himself. His lawn is allowed to grow free with no mowing or pruning, and he also creates his own lawn ornaments from scrap. He believes that organic, renewable fuel would be more widespread were it not for a conspiracy involving the major oil companies controlling the government and supposedly not wanting to compete with Fillmore's cheap and plentiful fuel. Fillmore is a fan of Jimi Hendrix, and plays his version of the Star Spangled Banner every morning, much to the frustration of his neighbor Sarge. Despite their differences and frequent arguing, they appear to be close friends. "Fillmore is Radiator Springs' resident hippie. A believer in individuality and all things natural, he brews his own organic fuel and preaches its many benefits. Visitors can try Fillmore's special flavors in the tasting room behind his love-bead and tie-dye-covered geodesic dome. His many conspiracy theories and "naturally" unkempt yard drive his neighbor Sarge absolutely crazy.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars 2'' Radiator Springs’ resident hippie Fillmore is an easy-going, peace-loving 1960s Volkswagen van. And as his friend and neighbor Sarge likes to say, “once a hippie, always a hippie.” At his popular shop Fillmore's Taste-In, Fillmore brews his own fuel, which he sells with Bohemian accessories like tie-dyed mud flaps. But when he learns that the World Grand Prix will be run exclusively on the alternative fuel Allinol, Fillmore closes up shop and signs on as the fuel expert for Team Lightning McQueen. Lloyd Sherr is the voice actor for Fillmore in the sequel, replacing the deceased George Carlin. Trivia *One of Fillmore's bumper stickers reads "Save 2D Animation." Another reads, "I brake for Jackalopes," a reference to Boundin'. *Fillmore was originally going to be named Waldmire, after Route 66 resident Robert "Bob" Waldmire, but Waldmire, a vegan, didn't want his name to be used because Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals at McDonald's. *Ironically, George Carlin was a veteran of the US Air Force. *George Carlin also based the voice of Fillmore on his stand-up character, Al Sleet the Hippy Dippy Weather Man. *As revealed in the video games, Fillmore is both a pacifist and a Pisces. *Despite being a pacifist, he can be seen with weapons in Cars 2: The Video Game. *Fillmore and Fred are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates, and Fillmore may be the only character in Cars 2 with a front license plate. *Fillmore's license plate is 51237, George Carlin's birthday (May 12, 1937). *Fillmore is a 1950 Volkswagen Type 2 panel van. This type of car, often called a "Hippie Bus", was a popular mode of transportation among hippies and people who shared a culture like Fillmore's. In fact, the buses were often painted and decorated to reflect the values of the hippies, similar to the designs painted on Fillmore. *Fillmore has a license plate on his front and back. *Fillmore has a broken rear view mirror on his right side and a bent mirror on his left. *Fillmore is the name of an auditorium in San Francisco, California, in which many popular musicians performed in the counterculture era of the sixties and seventies. Fillmore represents a popular vehicle amongst "hippies", a subculture of the American counterculture. Gallery February7th.png|Fillmore's page in Disneystrology Fillmore_Cars_Promational_Art.jpg Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053480-500-202.jpg Cars-2-14.jpg Luigi,_Fillmore,_Guido_and_Mater.jpg fillmoreandsarge.PNG Cars-Fillmore.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4149.jpg References Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Cars characters Category:Transportation Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Cars Category:Hippies